The existence of concrete made from a mixture of cement, water, aggregates and additives is known, to form parts participating in the execution of building works, it being possible to use mass concrete or reinforced concrete which improve their mechanical properties on incorporating metallic reinforcements.
However, it would be desirable to have the possibilities offered by materials like plastic, that is, to provide essential characteristics it lacks for its inclusion in this type of activity.
The applicant is not aware of arrangements with the properties and level of improvement as those of the object of the present invention.